


Earth-6

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp English [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Earth-6, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, New Relationship, earth travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Kara accidentally lands on a new Earth, without realizing it.How will she react when she runs into Lena's double whose relationship with Kara is not the same as the one she had with Lena on her Earth?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: One Shot Supercorp English [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Earth-6

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new One shot I did a long time ago also! Enjoy! 
> 
> English is NOT my first language so if there are still grammar mistake, you can tell me in comment !
> 
> To be in context, Lena and Kara have been friends for one year.

Supergirl was flying quietly over National City after an interesting night of crime fighting, 2 bank robberies and a car crash. Kara still couldn't believe that even after 2 years of fighting, the criminals still didn't realize that she was bulletproof. It must have been 2 am, Kara turned around in the sky, in a lying position, facing the stars. She loved looking at the stars so closely. Lost in thought, it was now 5 am and the sun was rising, when the first rays of sun appeared, Kara stood up shocked, she had been here far too long, she was going to be late for work. She rushed to her apartment, she went so fast that she didn't even notice she passed the sound barrier, she saw a strange shape around her for a second, but didn't pay it attention. She landed in the alley next to Catco, she changed in 2 seconds and went to Nonnan's for a cup of coffee, she thought she would need it since she hadn't slept all night .

Once at Nonnan's, she caught the attention of a waitress. When she saw Kara, she hurried to hand her her coffee. Kara frowned in astonishment, it was the first time that they prepared her order in advance. It's true that she used to come here every day, at the same time to order the exact same coffee, but she didn't expect the waitresses to remember it and prepare it for her in advance. Kara hurried to thank the waitress for this kind gesture.

"Thank you very much, it's really very kind of you to prepare my order in advance." Kara said with a smile on her lips, really touched by this simple gesture.

"That's perfectly normal Mrs Danvers. I wish you a great day." said the waitress, very seriously. Kara was amazed at how serious the waitress was, she had always been very friendly with waitresses in the past. She didn't like being called 'Mrs Danvers', that sounded like a ... married woman.

"You can call me Kara, that's okay, and well ... 'Mrs Danvers' makes me old." Kara said laughing.

"No, Mrs Danvers, that's more appropriate. I have to keep working, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." said the waitress before turning around.

Kara took her coffee and left Nonnan's. She didn't really understand what had happened. 'Mrs Danvers' .... she couldn't understand why the waitress wanted to be so formal. Leaving this story aside, Kara walked over to Catco. Along the way, she wondered what she could write today. She was hoping for a good story, as ‘Aliens Vs Supergirl’ genre, and not a story about the new fashion of the young people of the city. It was clearly not interesting. As she got out of the elevator and headed for her office, she ran into Winn.

"Hi Winn!" Kara called out to get her friend's attention. He turned around and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Hey Kara! Where are you going?" he asked, frowning.

"Well .. my office is over there" she said, pointing in the direction of her office.

"But Kara, your office is on the other side .." Kara frowned, surprised to have moved to another office. "Come with me, I'll go with you," Winn offered, seeing that Kara was surprised.

The two friends walked to the complete opposite of the blonde's office. What she thought was her office, until two minutes ago. Winn stopped in front of a door, where it was written on a plaque: Kara Danvers.L. Winn excused himself for having to leave, he still had a lot of work to do. Kara walked into 'her' office. She told herself that Cat must have surprised her, and offered her a new, more comfortable desk. She was pretty excited to see what it looked like. She opened the door slowly, and walked into the office. The office was very bright, it was in one of the corners of the building, so it had two large windows overlooking National City. It was wonderful. In the middle of the room, a very large white desk in some sort of metal, full shelves on the only concrete wall (other than the one with the door). She walked over to sit on her chair. Once seated, she looked at the photos on her desk. There was the family photo that had been taken in Midvale shortly after her arrival, with Elisa, Jeremiah, Alex and her. Another photo of Alex and her in high school, another of the 'Super'Friends at a game night. Then several of her and Lena. They were both smiling in each photo. Then next to a photo of Lena and her hugging, there was a photo of a girl of about 3 years old, she was beautiful. Golden blonde, deep green eyes, and pale skin like pocelaine. She directly thought that an employee must have left this photo during the arrangement of the office, thinking it was hers. She decided to keep it anyway, and that she would wait for someone to claim it.

Kara started checking her schedule, some interviews this morning, not really interesting, the afternoon was spent writing the next article about Lena: ' **Lena Luthor, another major breakthrough to come?'.** Kara thought to herself that she didn't remember having had a discussion with Lena about a new invention. But hey, whatever. She noticed that anyway, she had planned to have lunch with Lena, she will ask her questions at that time. 

Kara set to work all morning. She hadn't been solicited once as a Supergirl since the day before. And she was glad to have some time for her real work. It must have been 11:45 when Kara had finished her morning. 

She was ahead but was in a hurry to see her friend. She hurried to get lunch with Lena. She pulled on her supersuit behind the aisle to get Lena's favorite meal, sushi with kale salad. After collecting Lena's order and hers (Chinese dumplings of course). She flew to L-Corp. She came in through the main entrance as Kara. The porter opened the door for her and she thanked him kindly. She took the elevator and waited for him to stop on the top floor. Once in the haull towards Lena's office, Kara stopped in front of Jess (Lena's assistant) to warn her of her presence, and so that she could allow her access to Lena's office.

"You don't need my permission to enter Miss Luthor's office. You know that very well. She seems to be waiting for you anyway, and doesn't seem very happy." Jess said. 

Kara frowned, not knowing that she had free access to Lena's office, Lena hadn't given it to her, not wanting to be interrupted during work without being notified, even though she had never refused Kara to come. Kara turned on her heel to walk towards the large office doors, pushing them with her back since her arms were full. Once in the office, she saw Lena leaning on her desk, arms crossed with an icy gaze. Kara shivered down her spine and froze, she had never seen her friend like this. That angry. In any case, never with her. Kara looked down as Lena walked over to her, still with the same gaze. Once Lena was in front of her, she looked up, and saw that Lena had softened. Lena kissed her cheek gently and took the bags from Kara's hands. She put them on her desk and turned around.

"You know very well that I love it when you wear your suit" Lena said,

Kara was shocked to hear that. She had never told Lena that she was Supergirl. Lena frowned when she saw Kara's eyes wide open in amazement. 

"Kara, it's okay, I'm not going to get mad. I know I get angry a lot when you put it back, ‘cause you promised to stop being Supergirl" 

Kara was even more shocked at what Lena was saying, she understood absolutely nothing about what was going on. She ran her hand through her hair. Lena walked over to her, seeing how confused the blonde was. Lena had both hands on Kara's cheeks to lift her head, making eye contact between the two women. They were looking each other straight in the eye. Kara was still confused.

"Are you okay? Is it work?" Lena asked. Kara shook her head. "My love, you know you can tell me anything huh? I don't blame you for getting the suit back once, really, I understand you miss all of this. Supergirl was everything to you before." Lena said.

Kara had absolutely nothing to say about what Lena was saying, why had she called her 'my love' and why was she saying that she had stopped being Supergirl. While Kara was in her thoughts, she quickly came out of it when Lena kissed her. It was soft, delicate, but clearly not normal. Kara stepped back, not understanding why Lena had just kissed her suddenly. Lena frowned, not understanding why Kara had just rejected her kiss. While the two women looked at each other in amazement. A third woman entered the room speaking.

"Honey, why is Jess telling me that I’d already passed? I went 2 days on Argo, I just got back, I'm a few hours late but I didn't want-" the woman stopped when she saw Lena and Kara in front of her. Kara looked at the woman, it was her. It was herself, in the flesh. A second her. Lena looked at the two women, moving from him to the other.

(Kara: the first one.  **Kara** : the second)

The two Kara faced each other, looking at each other up and down. Lena was still in the same place, not understanding the situation.  **Kara** broke the silence at the premiere.

"Lena, is that a hologram? Did you miss me that much? I know you miss me when I'm gone so long but so long,"  **Kara** said, looking at Lena.

Lena turned to  **Kara** , realizing that this  **Kara** was hers.

"No, I didn't do anything, actually I thought it was you. It's you, but not you, you." Lena said, confused.

"Ok! I think I'm not supposed to be here." Kara called out.

Kara started putting all the pieces in place, all the changes she hadn't been paying attention to. The waitress, the office, Jess, and then Lena. It was obvious now. Of course!, the weird shape during its flight. She had traveled. Unintentionally, she had gone so fast that she had gone to another Earth!

"Oh my god! I know what's going on! I'm on the wrong Earth!" Kara almost shouted, drawing the attention of the other two women.

"Another Earth? Since when are there several?" Lena asked, taking her for a fool.

Kara suggested that Lena and  **Kara** sit on the sofa and began to explain the theory (which is not just a theory) of infinite earths. Like what there was an infinite number of Earths, and that they vibrated at the same frequency, hence the fact that we cannot see them. She explained that she was from Earth-38, which clearly was not this one. That she had friends on Earth1 and Earth 2. That she had even met her Nazi twin from Earth-X. Lena and  **Kara** had silently listened to Kara.

"Ok, so you are me? And you came here unwittingly. And how are you supposed to leave? Not that it bothers me. But two me is going to be hard for everyone to deal with." said  **Kara.**

"Well I was supposed to go fast enough to get back to my Earth, but I have to regain my strength, I fought quite a bit last night and I'm tired." Kara explained.

"So are you still Supergirl?" Lena asked. Kara noded. "That explains why we see you flying in your suit on the news, it was you and not my wife." Lena said, turning back to Kara. Kara opened her eyes wide.

"Your wife? Are you married? That explains the kiss then ... and the L in the office." Kara said in shock.

**Kara** turned to her wife with a dark look and said, "YOU KISSED HER!" Lena smiled slightly as if to apologize. "In my defense, I couldn't tell it was not you, and then she rejected me so you don't have to worry about making yourself babe." Lena explained.  **Kara** nodded and kissed her quickly.

"So I want an update of your world. Since I don't know how long I'm here. It would be nice if I didn't start ruining your life by doing the wrong thing. . " Kara said in awe as she literally saw her person kissing Lena in front of her.

Lena and  **Kara** began to explain their lives. The two women had been together for 9 years now. Had lived together (at Lena's of course) for 8 and a half years. Had been married for 6 years. Lena was still CEO of L-Corp, but had bought Cat-Co. And  **Kara** was no longer just a reporter, no no, she was now Mrs Danvers-Luthor aka manager of Cat-co, only because she had refused to be CEO to have some time for herself. Otherwise Alex was married to Sam, Kara didn't even know who this Sam was. Lex was dead,  _ good news _ . Lilian was locked up,  _ good news too. _ But now came the subject Kara had been waiting for all along, Supergirl.

(Lena and  **Kara** from Earth-6 are older than those from in Earth-38)

"But why did you give up on Supergirl? If you're me, I know how important that was to you." Kara asks.

"Well, I had defeated Lex and Lilian. Crimes were rare, or nothing the police could stop. Aliens are accepted a lot more now. Lena has a lot of work here at L-Corp. I didn't want to let go of Cat-Co and she clearly couldn't let go of L-Corp. One of our two had to have time for Lori. So I chose my family over Supergirl. "  **Kara** looked at Lena with a genuine smile, then turned back to Kara. "And I would never regret making that choice."

“Lori?” Kara asked. Then she saw the photo of the girl in her mind. "Do you have a daughter ?! The picture on your desk! Oh my god! It's amazing!" Kara exclaimed in immense joy.

Lena began to explain everything to her about their daughters. She was their real daughter, she had not been adopted. Thanks to Kryptonian technology, they were able to merge their DNA to create Lori, their daughter. Lena had carried Lori, because at the time,  **Kara** was still Supergirl, and risking their daughters' lives during the fighting was out of the question. The girl was 7 years old now. And  **Kara** hadn't been Supergirl for over 6 years. She seemed to be living very well with it, she seemed more than fulfilled.

They continued to talk about work, family, etc, for hours. They had lunch together, Lena and  **Kara** next to each other, glued on the sofa. And Kara seated on one of the chairs in front of the coffee table. The two Kara were still a little uncomfortable talking to themselves, but got used to it over time. After spending a good part of the afternoon together, Lena apologized for having to go back to work, on her new project. Who was in fact totally connected to their daughters, she had decided to make possible the procreation between aliens and humans thanks to the same system that they had used for Lori.  **Kara** proposed to Kara to bring her to their house, to be seen as little as possible one with the other. She had to pick up Lori from school, and clearly, seeing two look-alikes arrive at school was anything but a good idea.

  
  
  
  


Once they got home,  **Kara** took Kara around the apartment. It was huge. At the entrance, a large hall, after a living room with a large TV, to the right the dining room and the kitchen. The living room opens onto a large terrace with a view. The left side of the house was reserved for the bedrooms. First that of Lori, the 7-year-old had everything she needed to be happy. After that there was a guest room, where Kara will sleep during her stay. Then at the end of the corridor, find the room of the two women. The room was huge, with a king size bed, a balcony and an open bathroom. The room was almost the size of Kara's apartment on Earth-38.  **Kara** asked Kara to turn on the light, as the brightness was much lower at this time of the afternoon. Kara pressed the left switch, not really wondering which one was the right one.

When she pressed it, the light came on, but instead of illuminating the room with a white light, the room was immersed in a red light. Kara wondered why they had chosen a red light, then she suddenly felt slightly weak, and felt several squints on her body, probably caused by the fights of the day before.  **Kara** rushed to turn off the light, and once it was off Kara felt good again.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"Uh..it's a red sun emitter. That's why you felt slightly weaker. It robbed you of your powers."  **Kara** explained, biting her lips like a bother.

"Why did you install a rolling sun emitter-" Kara began before realizing the usefulness of the emitter. It was obvious. Although  **Kara** had abandoned Supergirl, she was nonetheless a Kryptonian, and Lena was human. Kara understood very well what it meant to have an intimate relationship with a human and how dangerous it was for her.

"It's okay! Got it, no need for an explanation," Kara said quickly.

  
  
  


The two women finished the visit, then began to prepare dinner. Kara was amazed to see that her double knew how to cook, and she had clearly told  **Kara** that it was better for the safety of the planet if she did not touch anything. After finishing the meal, it was time to pick up Lori from school.  **Kara** let Kara at home, offering to sit on the couch and watch TV. Then went to pick up her daughter.

Kara settled down on the couch and started searching for something to watch on Netflix. She noticed  **Kara** and Lena from Earth-6 tasted exactly the same as her and Lena. She decided to continue an episode of a series that she was watching with her Lena. After 20 minutes, she heard someone come in. She flew to the kitchen to hide, in case it was anyone other than Lena or  **Kara.** When she saw that it was only Lena coming home from work, she left the kitchen.

"Oh you are here,  **Kara** went to get Lori?" Lena asked after seeing Kara.

"Yes, she left 20 minutes ago. Dinner is ready too, but all credit goes to  **Kara** , I'm a terrible cook."

  
  
  


The two women talked a bit about their ends of the day. Kara was fascinated to see how exactly this Lena was like her’s. While she had found differences between herself and her double, she did not find any between Lena and her double. It disturbed her a bit. While Lena and Kara were chatting quietly,  **Kara** and Lori entered the living room. Lori threw herself on her mother, who kissed her daughter several times on the cheek. After releasing her, Lori turned to Kara and held out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Lori. And you must be Kara." said Lori

Kara found her adorable, to say that she was the double of her possible daughter. The girl must have been informed of the situation because she did not seem at all troubled. Kara squeezed her hand.

"Yes, that's exactly it. I'm very happy to meet you. You look a lot like your moms." Kara frankly smiled at the girl.

"And like you!" Lori said, smiling back at him.

"Yes, it's true." Lena said, smiling at her daughter and Kara.

Lori went to her room to drop off these things. The three women headed into the kitchen. Lena poured herself a glass of whiskey, and a glass of wine for each Karas. When Lori came back from her room, they had the little one eaten before them. While the women were discussing how life was on Earth-38, the young girl was absorbed in their conversation, she asked lots of questions about the Earth, how it was there, about the plants, ect ..

"You are definitely Lena's daughter!" Kara called out.

Lena blushed slightly at Kara's remark, after all it was true. Lori had Lena's scientific side and was interested in everything. Kara explained that she was only friends with Lena on her Earth. That Lena didn't even know she was Supergirl, much to the surprise that two doubles.

"She didn't find it on her own? Well, it's pretty logical, the glasses don't change anything, I got it on in 2 weeks." interrupted Lena.

"Well it would be a lot easier if she found out for herself, I was forbidden to say it, the DEO would kill me if I did it. But I'm so hurt not to tell her, I know she will hate me for not telling her, she'll think I betrayed her, and didn't trust her. " Kara explained.

"I'm sure not, you have to tell her, if I understood correctly your friendship is recent, so she won't blame you, and believe me since, well, I am her. But don't wait too much, I promise you nothing if you wait years before telling her ... "Lena replied to reassure the super.

  
  
  


It was time for Lori to go to bed.  **Kara** proposed to take care of it while Lena and Kara set the table. Lori said goodbye to Kara, as she knew she might not see her again. Kara was sad not to see the little girl again, the little girl she could have had with Lena. After 20 minutes,  **Kara** was back and the other two women had finished preparing the table and dinner. They sat down at the table and ate. They continued to discuss and Lena resumed the discussion on her double.

"Does Lena have someone in her life?" she asked Kara.

"No, before she came to National City a year ago, she was with Jack. But he didn't want to follow her so they broke up. She suffered tremendously." Kara explained while eating.

"Jack ?! My project partner? Uh ... burk." Lena said with a horrified head. Kara chuckled. "So my double is hetero?" 

"It seemed like it to me, whatever, she had told me about a girl at boarding school, Veronica, something like that, who she had 'hooked up' with." Kara continued, embarrassed enough to talk about her friend's sex life in front of their doubles.

"Ah yes, Veronica." Lena noticed. "It was fun"  **Kara** slapped Lena's arm, she laughed and kissed her.

"What about you? Do you have someone?"  **Kara** asked Kara, genuinely interested in the love life of her double.

"Umm no ... I had something with James, but it didn't work out, then with Cat's first son but that's not possible either. So no I'm free." Kara replied.

"How about going out with Lena?" Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara almost choked on her food.

Kara had never really thought about it….. if she was being honest with her yes, she had thought about it. There has always been a strong connection between the two of them. Lena was very ... seductive in her presence. She was tactile with her, no one else. She confided everything to her. She had confidence, she had agreed to lose herself in her .... that's exactly what Kara was afraid of, she was afraid to break Lena if she confessed to her about being Supergirl ...

"I think she'll hate me when she finds out about me ... if on top of that I tell her about my feelings ... I would destroy her..I...I-I just can't lose her .." Kara said as a tear was just falling down her cheek. Lena walked over to her, and wiped her tears away. She grabbed her chin to lift her up, so she could look at her.

"I know myself, and your Lena seems to be exactly like me. So listen to me," Lena began with real seriousness. "She won't hate you, or if she does, she needs time, that's all. But I think we're destined to be together… no matter the Earth, no matter the Universe. So when you come home. , I want you to promise me that you will go see her, and that you will tell her EVERYTHING! " Kara hadn't managed to hold back her tears during Lena's speech. 

**Kara** watched the scene with pain. Seeing herrself suffer for her love for Lena was like revisiting her past. She hadn't been through the same thing but they had a lot of difficulties at the start of their relationship, so she fully understood Kara.

"Okay..i will, I will go, I will tell her everything. I just ...." Kara hid her head with her hands. Lena held her forearms to comfort her. "I'm so afraid of losing her." Lena took Kara in her arms,  **Kara** quickly ends up joining them.

After this sentimental moment, it was already late. They take care of the table and the dishes. Kara was really tired so she spun into her room after kissing the two women. She showered while  **Kara** and Lena sat in front of the TV hugging each other. Kara was ready to go to bed, just before she decided to go have a drink of water for the night. When she passed the living room, she saw the two young women kissing and laughing, being happy, with each other. She wanted this, she wanted this, to be happy, to make Lena happy. She had rejected her feelings so much that she had forgotten them, but seeing the two doubles like that made it all come back. It is as wonderful as it is painful. She was careful not to be noticed, knowing full well that  **Kara** must have already noticed her presence. She went to bed just after to rest. She had to go home tomorrow, everyone was probably worried. She was gone for 1 day, without saying anything, well at the same time she had not really chosen to be here.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

EARTH-38

**A-** Is Kara with you?

**A-** Have you seen Kara?

**A** \- Lena ... Kara has been missing for hours, she does not answer ...

**A-** Do you receive my messages?

**L-** Sorry, I was in meetings all morning, I have no news. Isn't she in Catco? In her apartment?

**A-** No, she is not on this Earth!

**L-** What? I’m coming! Let's meet in 5’ at Kara's apartment!

Lena and Alex had met in Kara's apartment. Alex had not heard from her sister since the day before and was worried to death.

"I haven't seen Kara since lunch yesterday." said Lena

"She was there last night, then since nowhere to be found, she was with Supergirl last night. They were settling some sort of thing for an item .." Alex replied.

"If she was with Supergirl, she must be fine, but I haven't seen Supergirl since last night either, no info."

"I'm going to try to scan Earth again ... I'm really worried."

The two women stayed all night in Kara's apartment trying to find a solution, to find Kara. They did not end up falling asleep on the sofa very late… they could no longer hold the fatigue.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

EARTH 6

Kara woke up early that morning. She was in a hurry to get home. It had been wonderful to meet their doubles. But Alex was surely very worried. Then Earth 38 needed Supergirl too. She got up, got ready, and went to join the two doubles who were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Hey you! I should go. My sister must be really worried by now, you know Alex, **Kara** ." Kara said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh yes! I was delighted to meet you, come visit us, and bring your Lena back, it would be great fun to see two Lena together."  **Kara** said, taking the other Kara in her arms.

Lena took her in her arms also murmuring her not to forget her promise, Kara hugged her even more and whispered: "Thank you for everything, know that  **Kara** loves you more than you can ever imagine." 

With that, Kara took her flight, shaking her hand to say goodbye one last time to the two women. She flew away as quickly as possible, breaking through the wall of dream again, the bizarre form reappeared, she was home again. 

Earth 38.

  
  


She went straight to Lena's, but seeing that she wasn't there, she tried L-Corp. But there was no Lena either. She decided to go to her house, to change, and to go looking for Lena. She had to see her now. She arrived home, and entering by her bedroom window, changed into something more ... civilized. As she walked to the kitchen, she saw Alex and Lena asleep on her couch. She approached the two women, put her hand on Lena's cheek. _ She is so beautiful like that  _ she thought. Lena slowly opened her eyes, and when she realized that Kara was right in front of her, she stood up quickly, too quickly, so quickly that she hadn't been able to stand on her feet. But before she fell, Kara had caught her. Lena took Kara and hugged her tightly. When she pulled back she looked the blonde up and down to see if everything was okay. Everything was fine.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU??!" Lena yelled, loud enough to wake Alex, who stood up when she saw Kara.

"It's very, very long to explain, but I'm fine. And I missed you." Kara said softly, trying to calm Lena, still in her arms.

The three women sat down. Kara asked Alex to wait for them in the living room because she wanted a little time alone with Lena before explaining the whole story. She had to tell her everything, she was going to tell her everything. Alex nodded, and Kara brought Lena to her room. Lena didn't understand but followed the blonde anyway.

Once in the bedroom, Kara made Lena sit on the bed, while she paced around her room. Lena looked at her in amazement, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Kara, calm down. What's wrong? You can tell me anything you know." Lena said, taking Kara's arm to stop her.

Kara turned, faced Lena, now was the time, she knew it. She took off her glasses slowly, put them on the bed, then pulled off her ponytail. She shook her hair before lifting her head to look at Lena, who was in front without saying anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, I couldn't. But I don't want to hide anything from you anymore, nothing. I want you to know everything about me, I want to know everything about you Lena." Lena still looked at her without saying anything, her gaze was unchanged. "Lena, I'm Supergirl, but that's not the only secret I have for you." When she heard this, Lena lifted her head, and frowned.

Kara grabbed both her hands, and crouched down in front of her, so that she was at the same height. She was mentally preparing herself, it was now or never. Either she would have everything or she would have nothing. Either she would win the love of her life or she would lose it. But she was ready, the win was worth the lost.

"Lena, I ... I have .. feelings for you ... more than a friend should have." Lena looked Kara straight in the eye as she realized what Kara had just told her. She confessed her feelings to her, in addition to confessing to her about being Supegirl. Lena stopped thinking and threw herself on Kara's lips. 

Kara was surprised at first, then kissed Lena back. She wouldn't lose her, Lena from Earth 6 was right, Lena loved her back and didn't hate her. As Lena broke the kiss when she needed some air. She placed her head on Kara's shoulder for a hug.

And murmured to Kara: "As for Supergirl, I already knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me. As for the kiss, I was hoping it was reciprocal, and I'm glad it is. ". Kara kissed Lena again with more passion than in the first kiss.

Kara and Lena joined Alex who was still waiting in the living room. Kara explained the whole story to the two women, who were very interested in learning more about their doubles. Kara told them absolutely everything, except her talk with Lena from Earth 6 about Earth 38’s Lena,she would keep this to herself. She had succeeded in confessing her feelings to herself and in confessing it to Lena. Kara was genuinely grateful to be landed on Earth 6 by hazard. Who knows what would have happened if it had never happened. 

She was starting a story with Lena and hoping that it would be for as long as possible, and that she could live the same love as her doubles, and maybe have their own Loris as well. Kara was happy, Lena made her happy.

  
  



End file.
